The present invention relates generally to a recording paper sorting and discharging device for use in a printer, a copying machine or the like, and, in particular, to a recording paper sorting and discharging device which allows for easy sorting without damage to the recording paper.
Generally, with the widespread networking of computers, it is now desired to connect two or more personal computers to a common printer so that there can be a cost savings in less required printers. However, the need arises to be able to classify, sort and/or separate the recording paper on which the different information from the different computers has been printed.
In order to sort the paper, copying machines, and the like, generally use a mechanism known as a sorter. However, a sorter of this type is complicated and large, requiring a large area within the machine which ultimately results in a larger overall machine. On the other hand, printing machines generally use a simple separation mechanism known as a jogger mechanism in order to sort the paper.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-151455 of Showa discloses a jogger mechanism used as a paper discharging device of a copying machine. In this jogger mechanism, a brake shoe is pushed against one of two paper discharging rollers in response to a sorting signal to thereby forcibly stop that discharging roller. The rollers are axially spaced from each other. This causes the recording paper between the rollers to swing in one direction, with the stopped paper discharging roller acting as a fulcrum, to set that piece of recording paper at a different angle relative to the other recording paper before it is discharged and sorted. Also, Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-151455 of Showa describes a technique described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 44-2169 of Showa in which, at the time of completion of a series of copying operations from the same manuscript, a shaft with a paper receiving tray mounted thereto is rotated to pile up two or more sheets of copying paper at a new angle.
According to Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-151455 of Showa, Japanese Patent Publication No. 44-2169 of Showa has a device adapted to swing a paper receiving tray right and left. The jogger mechanism disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-51455 of Showa does not require any external structures to be displaced thus eliminating the possibility that the external structure can be abutted against other parts or structures which can damage or break same.
However, the device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-151455 of Showa still has the problem that, because the paper discharging roller is forcibly stopped by means of a brake shoe, when the recording paper is discharged at an angle, the recording paper is damaged because wrinkles are produced in the corners of the recording paper.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improve sorting and discharging device which will sort and discharge recording paper without damaging the paper.